weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
War against the Trumps
The War against the Trumps is an event that took place in the Pickleodeverse between Finnittania and it's allies, and Trumpland and it's allies. It is known that the war has started because Finnittania is annoyed by Trumpland's presence. Trumpland's Isolation Trumpland's leader, as well as many supporters, started preaching over and over again about making some sort of space wall to keep out others from its regions. Some were against it, so Trumpland had them hauled in spaceships and podded outside of its territory. Some ended up as refugees in Finnittania, which rather annoyed them. Trumpland ended up beginning construction on a blockade of asteroids connected with magnets that would act as a space wall. Unfortunately, part of this was directly blocking a trade route that Finnittania used, and arguments began over where the border was. Finnittania's Strike on the space wall Finnittania has begun it's plan by sabotaging Trumpland's space wall construction, resulting in huge numbers of casualties, most of them are construction workers. Trumpland reacted to Finnittania's strike by attempting to invade the Finnittanian Mainland, resulting in a failure due to the Finnittanians blowing up numerous Trumplander ships without even giving them a chance. Both nations were criticised by the Trolliversian Union for not following the Rules of War. Another Conflict The Huge Conflict has been formed as Trumpland started firing nearly all of it's nuclear warheads against Finnittania as an attempt to defeat them. Some nuclear warheads hit some Finnittanian Cities, while others either got lost in space or hit the Trumplander planets. Finnittania upon noticing the act, started taunting Trumpland for using Obsolete weapons against the Finnittanians and retaliated by swarming much of the nearby planets with the combination of the Army Branch, and the Iron Claws Branch, causing massive casaulties and phillaged much of their wealth. The Democratic Union of Norish joined in the war to fight Trumpland. Trumpland as noticed two countries joined the fight against their nation, seeks assistance from the Pickleodeverse's government to fight off the Foreign Invaders. The Centinid Republic provides supplies to Finnittania due to the other wars they are occupied with. Trumpland's Downfall The Finnittanian-Norish Forces are closing into Trumpland's Capital planet while slaughtering much of the retaliating forces they stumbled onto. Donald Trump has decided to fake his own death by making it look like a suicide. Because of his goal, a look-alike was shot in the head by Trump himself, and then disguised the corpse as Trump while escaping the Battlefield. Trump successfully escaped to Earth while the war is leaning towards the end. This event however caused the Downfall Parodies to skyrocket. Aftermath Trumpland is no more due to the Finnittanian-Norish invasion. Trumpland's culture began to slowly be forgotten due to much of the inhabitants being killed off during the war by the invading forces. The aftermath led to much of the Nations rejecting Plutocracy due to the aftermath of the war that is caused. The southern part of Finnterica however is unhappy of the aftermath and gained independence.Category:Wars Category:Events